Felldew (Shivering Isles)
}} Felldew is a powerful drug found on Elytras which glows a faint green. It is highly addictive with powerful withdrawal effects. In the quest "Addiction," the Hero must consume Felldew, immediately turning them into an addict. Failure to consume more Felldew incurs negative status effects. While Felldew is an alchemical ingredient, the only effect listed is the "Felldew Effect." It can, however, be turned into a potion when mixed with a Heart of Order (the resulting potion being either one of the Felldew Effect or one of Jyggalag's Favor). Effects Upon taking it, the Hero will receive "Felldew Euphoria," a +20 bonus to Strength, Intelligence, and Agility. This will last for about 45 seconds, at which point a message will appear that says, "The effects of Felldew are wearing off," and the bonuses will drop to +10. In another 45 seconds, the Hero will begin to experience withdrawal. Felldew withdrawal will set in. Every stage is separated by roughly 45 seconds. There are five stages of withdrawal, all of which damage essential stats and health. *Felldew Withdrawal :Drain Luck, Intelligence, Strength, and Agility by 5. *Painful Felldew Withdrawal :Drain Luck, Intelligence, Strength, Agility, Endurance, Speed, Willpower by 5. *Wounding Felldew Withdrawal :Drain Luck, Intelligence, Strength, Agility by 10; Drain Willpower, Speed, Endurance by 5. *Crippling Felldew Withdrawal :Drain Luck, Intelligence, Strength, Agility, Willpower, Speed, Endurance, and Health by 10. *Ruinous Felldew Withdrawal :Drain Luck, Intelligence, Strength, Agility, Health by 15. Drain Willpower, Speed, Endurance by 10. Counteracting the effects In order to counteract the effects of withdrawal, more Felldew must be consumed. By staying in a state of euphoria, the status benefits yielded by Felldew can be kept. After completing the quest "Addiction," The Chalice of Reversal removes the effects of withdrawal, and using Felldew after will give a 10 boost to Strength and a 5 boost to both Intelligence and Agility. Initially, Felldew is beneficial, causing two Felldew Euphoria effects. After 45 seconds (real time), one of these wears off. After a further 45 seconds the other wears off and Felldew Addiction begins, progressing through Painful, Wounding and Crippling to Ruinous, each increment taking a further 45 seconds. The negative effects of the withdrawal can be exploited to permanently increase attributes past 100. Acquisition 6 guaranteed samples can be found (these locations will respawn, since Felldew is food), in the following locations: *6 samples are in Dunroot Burrow, Sanctum of Decadence zone Trivia *Felldew-carrying Elytras continually spawn outside the burrow. One can use this to their advantage, stocking up on Felldew before ever entering the burrow. *If Felldew is left lying around in Cyrodiil and someone else eats it while the Hero is present, the Hero will get the Felldew Euphoria instead of him/her. *Felldew can be combined with other special effects ingredients, such as Greenmote and Heart of Order, to create special effect potions. *If the Hero is affected by Felldew Euphoria, Felldew-carrying Elytras will not attack them. *Because Felldew's effects are coded as a base attribute change rather than a poison or magical effect (to prevent use of Dispel effects to counteract it), it can be used to permanently increase base attributes above 100 if an attribute that would normally be unable to be raised is reduced to below 100 while under the effects of Felldew Withdrawal. This is especially useful for character optimization. See also *Narcotics Appearances * * de:Taumeltau es:Rocío de los perdidos ru:Феллдью